Order of the Rose
The Order of the Rose is a specialized order of three separate factions dedicated to a set of traditions and codes. Respected within Fiore society, the Order contains only honorable people who are concerned with the public image of the Fiore race as well as the greater good of life in general. It is based in Seaview, though its members range far and wide. Traditions # Honor always our Provider and Protector, Saelia. She was the one who guides us in our work, and, likewise, will guide our children. #* Respect also the other powers that aid Her, for all have their place in our lives. Kor, the Defender, is of importance, for He gives us our drive to defend the Folk. # Assist the weak, the poor, giving freely to those in need. # Respect all life, good, evil, animal, and sentient, for all life is given a place in existence. # Protect those that cannot defend themselves. In this aspect, we are like Saelia and Kor. We are the ones that will raise arms to ensure the safety of the Folk and those who are our friends. # Learn and enforce the laws, when they are just, and to correct them when they are not. # Protect and encourage the ideas of Family, Nurturing, and Compassion. #* Family: A family by the hearth, caring and friendly, is your greatest treasure. #* Nurturing: To care for all things that are good, as you would a seed, so that it will grow strong and right. #* Compassion: Kindness to all things, even your enemies, for all life is sacred. # Treat all with fairness and equality, for in the eyes of the gods we are all equal. # Work against the goblin races, for they are a perversion of life, seeking only to destroy all which is held dear to the Folk. History Originally founded in 1297 by Hartford Devins, the title 'Warrior of the Roses' was, at first, a joke. Hartford was known throughout Seaview as an expert rose gardener, with his love for his plants measuring up to that for his wife, Omelia. Hartford was humble to a fault, as well as very easy-going and quick to laugh, even at his own expense. In the spring of 1297, the hamlet of Seaview was invaded by an army of goblins, hellbent on destroying the Folk. While they met their match in the Sheriffs of the village, one goblin managed to escape from their blades. Two nights after the victory, Hartford awoke to a strange sound in his garden. Looking out his window, his eyes came upon a goblin, trudging through the roses, blade drawn, toward his neighbor's burrow. As the rose blossoms crushed under the beast's feet, Hartford felt something build within him, a rage that burned brighter than any fire. Bursting from his burrow, he caught the goblin completely by surprise. His charge and subsequent tackle drove them both clear of the roses and, in a moment's time, Hartford had killed the beast with his bare hands. The noise had alerted the Sheriffs, who seemed a bit shocked when they came upon him, covered in blood and tending to his roses. The mayor was informed, and he congratulated Hartford for his valorous deed. Many jokes circulated, to which everyone, including Hartford, laughed merrily. The greatest joke was perhaps from the blacksmith, who labored to create a blade for Hartford. The blade was a fine creation: rose-hued steel etched with rose stems and blossoms, its pommel carved into the likeness of a rose in full bloom. With the blade came the appellate 'Warrior of the Roses', and Hartford, smiling all the while, placed the blade above his hearth. When he passed on his son, Tillon, recieved the blade. Tillon was a man of courage and honor, full of fire and determination. In his days, he turned the title from a joke to a true honor, for he took the rose blade and actively went out to destroy the goblin menace. He held himself to a strict code of conduct, becoming quite a noble warrior much praised and respected by the halflings of Seaview. With the profits made by killing goblins, he commissioned a shield to bear his standard: a buckler rimmed with rose-colored gold, painted a light brown and bearing the image of a rose in full bloom. As Tillon aged, he married and settled down, laying his sword atop the mantle as his father had done before him. Above the sword hung the shield, a testament of his devotion and prowess. When his son Bayzhil expressed his desire to take up the adventurous life, Tillon told him of his deeds as Warrior of the Roses and passed down a written record of the code that governed his ways. Bayzhil set out adventuring, living by the Code, and, a few years later, received the rose blade and shield from his father. For many years Bayzhil adventured, fighting the evils that lurked the world. Many years were spent along the King's Way, fighting the goblins that infested the Iniek Forest like parasites. His blade skills were quite impressive, and many people outside his race took notice of his ways and prowess, as well as his talent for performing. By the time he sought to return to Seaview, he was known as the Warrior of the Roses and the Rose Bard of Sinclair. He had made many friends, including the man that would live by the Code just as he had for these years. Bayzhil had no family of his own, save his parents, so he had no heir to pass the Traditions to. After many nights of prayer and contemplation, he made a choice. He would pass down the Traditions to the noblest warrior of the Folk he could find. Fortunately, the warrior was close, in the form of his ally and friend Tinndor. Tinndor accepted the duties with honor, having lived by a closely similar code of conduct for most of his life. Bayzhil parted ways with his successor after assuring his confidence and returned to Seaview. As Bayzhil had done, Tinndor found himself drawn to the Iniek Forest and the King's Way. There he constantly fought against the goblins, who had been drawn together under the symbol of a dark god, Greth. Orders The Order of the Bleeding Rose The Order of the Bleeding Rose are those members of the Order of the Rose who provide safety and sanctuary to all the good people of the world. Traditionally, they are priests, warriors, and other martial-minded individuals. The members of this order wear a Badge depicting a blood-red rose, representative of the sacrifice of their body for the protection of society. The members of the Bleeding Rose hold the Traditions higher than all other laws, though they will uphold societal laws so long as they do not contradict the Traditions. The Order of the Star Rose The Order of the Star Rose are the magically-inclined members of the Order of the Rose. The members of this order often experience high mortality rates, thus leading to the ranks of the order being relatively small. Their role within the Order is the defense of the goodly people of the world from mystical and otherworldly threats. Beyond this, they are responsible for gathering information through scrying and other divinations. The members of this order wear a Badge depicting a Blue and White rose, representative of the depths of knowledge their members have. The Order of the Sacred Rose The Order of the Sacred Rose is the divine arm of the Order of the Rose. Primarily worshippers of Saelia or Kor, the members of this order are almost exclusively priests and other divine-focused individuals. Their role within the Order is to provide blessings, healing, and spiritual advice to the members of the Order, as well as any Fiore in need. The members of this order wear a Badge depicting a snow-white rose. Those members who have fought alongside the Order of the Bleeding Rose wear a Badge tinged with red along the edges of the petals to symbolize the blood they have shed for the Order. The Order of the Night Rose The Order of the Night Rose is the hidden faction amid the Order of the Rose, known only to one another. The members of this order are those who practice espionage, infiltration, and other larcenous arts. As a result, they are heavily policed by their leadership, in order to prevent misuse of their talents. Any member found to be committing non-sanctioned acts of larceny or espionage faces strict punishment, then turned over to the local authorities. Their role within the Order is policing of non-Order Fiore, so as to maintain the public image of the Folk, as well as using their talent to supplement the knowledge gained by the Order of the Star Rose. They are also responsible for acting as fences and information brokers The members of this order wear a Badge depicting a black rose, though it is traditionally hidden within secret pockets or extradimensional spaces (such as a bag of holding). Specialized Equipment Rose Blade The Rose Blade is a short sword is crafted of rose-hued steel, then etched with the image of rose stems creeping the length of the blade, interspersed with three rose blossoms. The brass crossguard is fashioned to resemble a rose stem, each end tipped with a tapered rosebud. The gold-lined pommel of the sword is styled as an open rose blossom in full bloom. The hilt is sandalwood wrapped with a strip of leather. The craftsmanship is of masterwork quality, giving it balance and a superior edge. Shield of Roses The Shield of Roses is a masterwork buckler. It is roughly two feet in diameter, acting as a medium shield for any Fiore or Djenati character to wear it. In the center of the shield is the emblem of the particular faction the wearer (or the initial owner) belongs to. The background is a light brown color, and the rim is a thin band of pink gold. Rose Mail The Rose Mail is a full masterwork set of light plate mail. Though silver overall, it bears a slight rose tint, thanks to a small enchantment. The breastplate is etched with the image of a pair of roses (one on each breast), similar to the emblem of the wearer's faction. The gauntlets bear an etching similar to the Badge of Roses (see below). The open-faced helm is crafted to resemble a great falcon. The backplate is relatively plain, though etched with a few small silver designs in the Fiore language spelling out the words Family, Nurturing, and Compassion. The greaves each bear the image of a single, leaf-less rose, colored to represent the other factions of the Order. A detect magic cast upon the Rose Mail reveals a slight spell of the enchantment school, viewed as a soft blue aura. At all times, the Rose Mail glows a rosy pink, courtesy of a permanent prestidigitation cantrip. Badge of Roses This small silver pin is crafted to resemble a rose as viewed from above, with a single leaf in each of the cardinal directions. The flower is colored to identify the wearer's faction. From the badge often hang small ribbons or medals given to the wearer for exemplary service. Category:Organizations Category:Fiore Organizations Category:Organizations in Ameo